narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sabu
About Ponta I'm just putting this information here until someone feels like making an article for Ponta. Ponta is written as ポン太. This name is a stereotypical name to give to pet tanuki, a bit like Fido is for a dog or Mittens for a cat. It is also the name Saburō Kitajima used when he was part of the comical duo . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Name? Is his name Sab or Sabu? AMTNinja (talk) 20:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :It is Sabu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Then y does this say Sab if his name is Sabu?--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::It doesn't. ''~SnapperT '' 03:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Name The Word enka also means smoke so i got confused and thought there was a Enkagakure where killerbee was gonna go, and since his occupation is listed ans Enka ninja cant we put in the trivia section the that Enka nin can also translate to Smoke ninja--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 00:36, November 7, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :Actually, the concept of smoke is called . The word you're talking actually refers to , as are produced by, for instance, cooking. This word can also mean beacon or fireworks. So no, Enka-nin cannot also be translated as Smoke ninja, even when ignoring the kanji. :Besides, even if you were right about enka also meaning smoke, the evidence for it being relevant is to unsubstantial. The kanji used to write the word and the fact that Sabu is actually teaching Killer Bee how to sing enka strongly suggests that the musical meaning is the correct one. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Got it. sorry about the question I dont know much Japanese and this was mostly based on my little knoweledge on japanese, and thanks for not being insulting Axe What's the name of Sabu's axe in Japanese? Yosaku. Image I'm sure there's an image of Sabu showing his entire hairdo. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Far shot it shall be dana.--Cerez™☺ 14:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Name change explaination? Is it possible his name was changed in the anime, so no one would confuse him with Sabo from One Piece? It's possible, since both their first appearances, in both anime, was only a few weeks apart? Sparxs77 (talk) 08:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :One Piece and Naruto have nothing to do with each other. On a side note though Sabo and Naruto share voice actors v_v--Cerez365™ 13:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!! Isn't it the weirdest thing ever? I know voice actors do different voices for different shows, but I can't get over the fact that Naruto and Sabo sound exactly the same. Every time I heard Sabo speak, I expect him to add "-ttebayo" at the end of his sentences >_< Sparxs77 (talk) 13:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Luffyttebayo!! LOL Sparxs77 (talk) 13:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::This isn't a forum.--Cerez365™ 13:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was just saying. No need to humiliate me about it!! Sparxs77 (talk) 14:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lol hahaha! Stop posting if your issued is solved ^_^ --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 14:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Your last comment was unnecessary "Ilnarutoanime", and listen to your own advice up there ^^ (talk) 14:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Are you a user here? You seemed to know something here (although this is kind of nonsense question). --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 14:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I only read the pages here, I don't have an account, and I'm not interested in making one. (talk) 14:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, my apologies. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 14:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) English Voice actor? is this true that he has a english voice voice in the video game? Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC)